The Watcher of the eternal flame
by jessthesohodoll
Summary: A Grant Ward Os series. Grant Douglas Ward. Boston, Massachusetts. Ex Shield agent, Ex Hydra Agent. Possible FUTURE superhero He don't know what he is anymore
1. Monster

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger._

Being afraid is normal, it's a natural emotion. It pushes you to always have the defenses raised, to never lower your guard. It was one of the first things we were taught in the academy.

 _ **But what can you do when what you're afraid of is yourself?**_

Grant Ward is not afraid of anything, he is the perfect agent, even if what you see outside is definitely not what is inside. It's what all belive i'm. But I have fears too, too many. I am a monster, a man who is afraid of his own shadow and this time I don't speak of my Asgardian anger who occasionally return to visit me.

My monster has only one name: _**John Garrett.**_

I was only 15 years old when he took me out of the reformatory.

"Let me teach you how to be a man," he told me.

Training with him was the worst thing a kid could ever do, but it made me what I am now: a monster, his little creation. But I'm not done more to create, I can no longer shape as he wishes. It changed me, destroyed me from the inside. It's as if that part of me had died. It made me believe I owed him everything, owe him my own life, when all he has done is take away from a hell to put in a one lot worse.

The reality is that I do not owe him nothing, since I no longer have a life.

 _ **My life has run away with Skye.**_

Now she's sitting with her wrists bound with what was on our team. They tried to get inside the Bus but they were in the minority.

I am no longer that kid, now is the time to do the right thing.

" A penny for your thoughts , son ," Garrett says, startling me .

" Nothing important ," I say , staring at the loading bay where Coulson and others are.

"Hey Grant , I understand what you're feeling ," and so saying he supports me a hand booby shoulder "you are fond of them , especially that girl. I should have known that after all you are not a real robot "and blurts out an evil laugh "Diden't you lost faith in the cause I hope! "

" No sir "

" Well, good . Now go to the girl and let her tell you the damn password. I have no more time to waste on the whims of a little girl. " He replies .

" And the other members of the team? " I wonder .

" Tell them what you want. Just remember that when i come back,I don't want to see any of them breathe , "he says , walking away.

The girl in question is staring at me without fear . Despite everything , I can't stop thinking about her. Of how,after so much time she has managed to make me feel alive. Of how her eyes can make me tremble inside.

If that means love, I am madly in love with Skye.

" The time has come ," Garrett says , returning with a gun in his hand.

He want me to do that for which I was trained :kill people for him. But this time I can't do it, now is the time to disobey an order.

Because I own so much more to Coulson , he tried to give me something to fight for , a family. Because I own so much more to Skye , she taught me what it means to love .

I see them sitting there , and I want to do something.

Coulson tries to reassure them ,May stares into space with his usual expression exactly as Tripp , while Fitz tries to reassure Simmons who cries desperately even though he is scared to death . He is the only one who still believes in me , and I 'm treating exactly as I did with my brothers.

And then there's her, my Rockie . She will not stop staring at me with those eyes that manage to pass me by . Maybe I've lost her forever, but at least she will be free . In the end, she deserves someone better than me.

Now I have to save someone , someone to fight for.

I approach them with uncertainly , Garrett is there and he is certainly still watching and I have to invent something.

" Do what you have to do Ward. No hard feelings . " Says Coulson , while May diden't even look up .

"C'mon Ward , I know that you care about us ," said Fitz , while Jemma is crying and Tripp looks up to stare at me.

Fitz is right, I care about them,To each of them . Coulson is like a father , May is surly that kind of mum you woulden't want to ever have, Jemma and Leo are my little brothers and Tripp is much more than a brother.

But then i arrive to her . She raise those chocolate brown eyes and I feel shaking.

"I know that somewhere, there is still some good in you ," she whispered , " if you have to prove something, this is the time to do it."

And as usual she always manages to read my thoughts. I smile , trying to make her understand my true intentions and with the knife I make them free one by one.

" Go , you are free ," I tell them.

"I knew Ward ! I have always believed! There is still some good in you , " Fitz says .

"Go , before Garrett come back to see why I'm putting so much " I scream , opening the cargo door but Skye remains firm where she is.

"Please Skye " I scream.

"I 'm not leaving without you ," she says , coming closer.

" Skye, goes with them . Please "

" Ward , come with us . You still have time " Fitz presses .

"I have to fix things "

"I love you Grant" Skye says to me , making me miss a beat.

Is this what it feels like to be loved?

" I love you too Skye " I say , kissing her forehead , " I will come to you. I promise "

" Do you promise? "

"I could never leave you again," and in doing so , she runs behind the others . Garrett and I have an unfinished business .

 _ **It's never too late to escape from your own demons .**_


	2. Dig my shallow grave

_Oh, dig my shallow grave_

 _it's not me you'll save_

 _'couse i'm a lost cause_

 _a lost cause, a lost, lost cause_

The world seemed so small from up here. The forest, the green pool surrounding the base, the mountains, everything always so small, so useless. The air is fresh, it seems that it don't even bother to warm me up.

But who could do it, I'm just a lost cause.

Walking on the edge of this building looks so easy. But it would be easier to fall down. Everything would vanish, like a soap bubble.

They are wondering where I am, but I don't care. They have take me back with them, as if they were the ones regretted about what they did.

I'm the one who killed. I'm the one who betrayed. But now, nobody cares about it.

They have taken me back with them as if they were almost bound to do so, as if I was a necessity. I know for a fact that it was hard for them as it was for me. But Are they never stopped to think about me? To me, alone in that cell? The way they have tried to hide me in the dark corner of their minds, trying to move on with their lives?

But they are human, more human than I'll ever be. The guilt has taken the upper hand and here I am, alone in a land where no one wants me.

It's always been like this, alone with the only person I trust: me.

John would say I am weak, he would say to not feeling sorry for myself. He would say that only the girls give up.

If only I had time to realize what I was doing.

Now this bottle of Wisky has become my only friend, my only companion.

They don't look at me even more in the face. They no longer know who I am.

I still remember how it was before. It was all so clear, so transparent.

Now I seem to have fallen into the darkness, the place where people like me come from.

The only thing Coulson does is tell me that I have to figure out who I am without him, but it's stronger than me. He came in, as if he was one of my bones, and he polluted my heart.

Thank you so much John, for your fault I will never know what true happiness is. You would laugh at me in the face, isn't it? I would keep say that I am a weak, and I don't know why I'm still hear, since you're dead for almost two years.

But apparently you weren't the problem. The real problem was you became inside my head.

The real problem is that small part of me that still believes blindly that what you did to me was for my own good, when in reality you just wanted to use me.

But that's not the point.

I saw how they looked at me when I returned. Fitz ran up and hugged me as if nothing had happened.

I still wonder why you don't hate me, Leo. If I were you I'd take a slap on me.

May looked at me ruefully. Thank you so much, my larynx sends you it's greetings.

Coulson looked at me with his usual serious expression, while Jemma has not moved an inch, looking terrified.

Tripp stayed as far away from me as possible. Who knows how much he enjoyed taking my place.

And you? You were left leaning against the wall all the time.

"And I'll never give what you want"

Those words echoed in my mind for months.

You look cute with the bangs. I didn't know that May was also your stylist now.

I would like you with me again. Right now you'd be kidding me because drinking alone on the edge of a building would be something that I would never do.

I don't even remember the last time I heard you laugh. Your laugh was so beautiful, so cheerful. It made me want to laugh.

But now your face is constantly pulled into a pout, and I don't know you anymore.

Did I hurt you, right? Was I the one to take away everything that was good in you?

I'm so sorry Skye.

You are the love of my life. You're the only one who is able to understand me.

How can I say that I don't know you anymore when I am the first not to know me more?

And while I continue to go back and forth on this ledge, as if put in unless my life to fate.

"What are you doing here all alone? It's freezing out here "

As if the temperature was my only problem. But turning around I see your face, and it's like almost convince me that you are just my imagination.

But it's not true, you're more real than ever.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Why aren't you inside? Surely you have a lot to celebrate yourself and others "

"I don't want to celebrate"

You are so beautiful view from up here. You look even smaller and more fragile than you are in reality.

"You shouldn't be here with me"

"And who can stop me?"

For a moment I thought I saw the old you, the one I fell in love with.

"Why are you even here?"

"To keep you company. Or did you want to prove your skills as tightrope walker in total solitude? "

"I don't need your company."

"Why don't you want to get help from me?"

"From you? I don't think you understand the real problem "

"Explain it to me"

I would like to tell you everything. I would tell you that without you, I can't breathe. I would tell you that without you, I seem to have fallen into an endless winter. But I can't tell you these things. I can't, you don't deserve it. You deserve all the freedom that my darkness allow you to have.

"Get down from there"

"Why? Are you afraid that I'll jump? It would be too easy for you! "

"You still believe that we are still mad at you? Grant, I beg you. "

"Why should I? I'm a lost cause, isn't it? "

I want to scream. I would scream that my world is definitely going to hell. I don't know who they are anymore, I don't have a goal, and you, you're the only reason why my heart is still beating, and you had ignored me for months you are now trying to repair the damage.

"Hey! Hey John! I'm Grant Ward! Do you remember me? I'm worst traitor that the world has ever seen. I don't even know how many people I've killed. And you know why? Because you've made me do. You wanted to turn me into your stupid obedient soldier. Do you see where I am now? The only people I really care about don't even look more me in the face. Do you remember Skye? You said she was my only weakness. Well, you'll be pleased to know that she still is like that. I love her more than anything else in the world, and because of you she wouldn't ever reciprocate me. How do you think I'll live without her? How do you think I'll live without feeling my heart explode, as every time that even those damned eyes looked at me in that way? You ruined my life, dirty bastard. But nobody cares. "

"I do"

You're crying, and I'm doing it myself. I didn't cry since when I was 10 and Maynard beated me.

"You don't understand, I'll always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere "

It would be too easy to jump down now. I wouldn't see you ever again.

I feel my feet moving, without even me noticing. But then, I find myself firmly on the ground, in your arms.

"I'm so sorry"

"I know"

I'm crying like a child I've never been. I cry because it all seems so absurd.

But perhaps the people who are lost can be found. Maybe you'll be the only one who will manage to save me.

You're the only one who can do it.

A/N: I swear when the mood takes me angst, I'm amazed.

I'm always so incredibly fluff, but I can't do anything.

The Imagine Dragons enjoy writing songs about Grant Ward, just like with Monster, with "Lost Cause" I came to this

I don't know why I did it in the first person, but I say it's even worse.

Listening to the song, it seemed to me to be really into Grant's thoughts, and here's why the first person.

In addition, the scene is completely inspired by my first real OTP, the Chair of Gossip Girl.

The scene I speak of is the scene of 2x14, where Chuck is merrily walking on a ledge and yells at NY "I'm Chuck Bass, who cares?" And Blair replies, "I do"

Ok, I'll read something of fluff to recover


	3. Where the rest of the dreamers go

_"And who says that will not happen? Who can tell me that my fantasies will not come true?_

 _At least this time "_

 _ **| J.d. - Scrubs |**_

The hours in a cell are known to be long and unforgiving. They pass slowly, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

Those dark shadows that haunt you for all your life, come back to visit you at any time.

Every minute seems like as long as an hour, every hour as a day, every day as much as a year.

But Grant Ward had always been taught to compartmentalize everything, close everything in a closet and let the problems remain hidden them.

But that closet was open now, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Sleepless nights spent screaming Garrett's name, or that of his brother, was now on the agenda.

But if the nightmares occupied his nights, the most beautiful dreams occupied his days.

It was as if the white wall that was constantly in front of him was like a cinema screen

A film that cast a film just for him. What Ward would live.

And sitting there in the darkness, he is finally able to afford to roam with his mind.

First he see himself and Skye, the day of their wedding.

Skye is simply breath-taking. A beautiful ivory dress, long brown hair that falls onto her shoulders, and a bouquet of white roses in her hands.

How much he would Skye to be his bride someday.

Then, the scene changes.

It's him and Skye again, but this time they are sitting on the couch, most likely on the Bus. Both look absently to the tv, Skye almost asleep in his arms, while he traces small circles on Skye's pregnant belly.

He wonder how it would be to have someone who looks at you like you're a hero. A little girl with Skye's eyes, her laugh, her personality.

Another princess to protect.

The scene changes again.

This time they are all together around the dinner table of the Playground. From the decorations, it seems almost Christmas.

Skye is sitting on the couch with an adorable little girl in her arms, while Jemma is sitting next to her with a child more or less the same age.

He was not wrong, a daughter with Skye would have been wonderful.

And finally, the last scene.

It's he and Fitz, with a few white hairs, while his little girl shows her engagement ring with which Fitz's son asked her to marry him.

And then Skye, cuddling while another girl, older than a few years, with a few wrinkles and a few gray hairs.

When he'd like to grow old together with her. Ward is confident that, even with white hair, Skye would always be his little Rockie.

This is the life he wanted. A happy life, a family he has never had, build a life with Skye.

"You're so beautiful" whispered Ward, while a tear managed to fall on his right cheek "I love you so much."

But just at that moment, the white wall became transparent again and the lights came on.

On the other hand, there was Skye.

"Hey stranger," she said with a smile "Whats up?"

"Are you-Are you leaving?" Ward said, noting the large backpack next to her chair.

"Not exactly" Skye said with a smile "That backpack is for you"

"Me? You are trasfering me, isn't it? "

Skye didn't answer. She kept looking at him with a smile on her lips, and Ward could swear he had never seen her so beautiful.

Since he was in there, things were weird between them. A time Skye was trying to get closer, but as soon as Ward touched a specific button, Skye was closed in herself.

They were slowly coming back to talk like civilized people, and that was enough.

Since she had discovered what a monster was her father, then, Skye had slowly

start to trust him again.

He hadn't seen her smile in months. He had missed her so much.

For a moment, Ward thought Skye was going to darken the glass wall again.

But after Skye pressed a couple of buttons, there were two hissing and the glass came down.

Ward couldn't even register what happened that Skye was immediately wrapped around him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Grant" Skye said "I didn't mean those things. I'm glad you never tried to kill yourself again. You don't know how many times I thought about what I would have done if you had succeeded in your intent. I don't even want to think about it "she added, grabbing one of his wrists and drawing one of his scars with her thumb.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Ward asked quietly, kissing her forehead.

The smell of her blackberry shampoo was intoxicating. If he could, he would have been embraced with her for the rest of his days.

"D.C. wants you back with us " Skye said with a smile " Inside the backpack there are your clothes. This jump suit smells too much of you, I don't want it to have your smell "

Grant Ward would never stop fantasizing, not even out of the cell, but he didn't know that his every fantasy would come true.

Five years later, he asked her to marry him. The ceremony was very simple, nothing glitzy, with May that accompanied Skye to the altar and Coulson to officiate the ceremony (apparently, the Director of SHIELD could marry two agents)

Grant could swear pregnancy made Skye even more beautiful. It was proved a few years later, when Rachel was born.

He still remembered well then, when Rachel went to him and Fitz to show them the engagement ring with which Oliver Fitz had asked her to marry him. (He also had to bear the burden of the poor engineer when he passed out).

A few months later he was the proudest father in the world, while he accompanying his little girl to the altar.

And now, while he was teaching to his granddaughter Melinda how to ride a bicycle, while Skye watched them from the porch, he could said to be finally happy.

A/N: Fic loosely based on the tear-jerking finale of Season 8 of Scrubs and the song "Daydreaming" by Paramore.

I have to stop writing these.


	4. It's just a spark

_Every night I try my best to dream_  
 _Tomorrow makes it better_  
 _And I wake up to the cold reality_  
 _And not a thing is changed_

It was the first day out of the cage.

Grant Ward was a free man again.

Of course ,he was under SHIELD's strict custody, with an electronic bracelet on his wrist that informed Coulson of his every move, but he was out of the vault and it was enough.

They had given to him a small room deep in the corridor: a bed, a small bathroom, a window. Until then he had never imagined he really wanted to have a window.

The world out there, the trees, the fresh air. Things were so unnecessary, yet so damn essential.

He had struggled to fall asleep that night.

He was too used to the absolute silence and utter darkness of his cell.

Every little noise woke him up. He had heard Fitzsimmons talking excitedly about something, as they were returning to their rooms after another evening spent late in the lab . He had heard LanceSNORING on the other side of the wall, Mack and Tripp arguing about their last game of Call of Duty. Coulson, May and Bobbi discuss the next mission as they passed in front of his door.

And then he heard her.

His room was in the midst of the Lance's and Skye's rooms.

And if at one part he could HunterSNORING like he was using a chainsaw, Skye was even too quiet.

He felt as she sat on the bed with a thud, like the music of some video game kept going even though it was past midnight, he heard lamp being turned off and a single whisper.

That whisper that had accompanied him throughout all the night.

 _"Good night Grant"_

It was barely noticeable. A normal ear wouldn't hear it.

"Good night, my love" he said.

The next morning he didn't know what to do. The news of his return as an active part of the team had received conflicting opinions.

Christian Ward turned out to be a huge asshole, and Grant wasn't totally surprised about it. He knew him for 32 years, he would be surprised otherwise.

Desperate needs, desperate measures. Coulson used him as a desperate last trick up in his sleeve. And with that, he had earned his freedom.

But not everyoneSHARED this opinion.

It was proved when he stepped in the cafeteria. They were all awake, talking to each other as they ate their breakfast

The boys was occuping a table and talking about sports, Coulson and May were preparing coffee for themselfs, and Fitz Simmons went after him, but didn't even deign him a look.

They seemed to ignore him, and Grant accepted it without going down.

"Grant it's just the first day" he told himself.

Eggs and bacon was the first breakfast he chose for his first day as a free man. He still remebered the crappy food they gave him and how many times he could smell bacon from his cell.

He sat in the farthest corner of a café table, noting that virtually no one had agreed with his presence.

All but one person.

Skye was sitting at a table, even her alone. Too busy writing on her computer to see it.

Fitz and Simmons were preparing their breakfast (eggs, bacon and toasts for Fitz, a bowl of fresh fruit, cereal and yogurt for Simmons, along with a cup of tea for both of them) when they noticed the scene.

"Come on, Skye's table was free. I have absolutely no desire for another discussion about what is best between soccer and football. "Fitz said.

"Yes, but where is Skye?" Said Simmons.

They were too busy to discuss, once again, that Fitz should eat more fruits and his reluctance to do so in theFUTURE that they hadn't noticed it at all.

But Skye hadn't gone away.

"Can I sit here?" Asked a familiar voice, all too familiar. Looking up, Grant saw a smiling Skye. She kept the computer as if it was a tray and she managed to balance a cup of coffee and two capecakes

"Sure, you can sit wherever you want" said Grant.

"Maybe we should sit down with them" said Fitz hesitanting.

"Are you sure about it Leo?" Said Simmons.

"Yeah, i think i am" said Leo "It's his first day" and so saying, he moved to the table.

"Is it free here?" Simmons asked, sitting between Ward and Skye.

"Good morning Ward" said Fitz, with a broad smile.

"Morning Fitz" said Ward surprised.

"Okay, so we need a third opinion" was heard Mack say from the guys table.

"Ward! Quick question! Who is better? Soccer or football? "Asked Lance.

"I don't know" said Grant caught off guard "I prefer football, but I was the captain of the soccer team when I was in the Academy, so I don't know what to choose"

"Captain of the football team?" Tripp said, "Dude, I was the quarterback of the football team! I didn't know "

"I did the audition for it, but apparently they had already taked you" said Grant.

"Good morning Ward," said May, passing in front of them as if nothing had happened.

"Morning Ward" Bobbi said, shaking his hand, "Bobbi Morse. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Agent Morse, It's a pleasure too" said Ward surprised.

"Your colleagues have talked me a lot about you" Bobbi said, "I hope that all the stories they told me are true. Asgardian Anger? I'm impressed "

"Bobbi, don't monopolize Ward" shouted Lance "Sorry mate, when she begins to speak, no one can stop her"

"Didn't you had a very serius discussion with the guys?" asked angrily Bobbi to her ex-husband before she left.

"Ward, as soon as you're done, I want you in my office to discuss your situation," Coulson said, without even looking up from his tablet.

"Yes sir" said Ward immediately.

"Oh Ward, you have to try the new icer that we are planning," Fitz said excitedly.

"We assure the total absence of 30 unnecessary pounds" Simmons said with a smile.

"Ok, I will come to the lab later" Ward said with a smile.

"Welcome back home, Grant" said Skye, when everyone was distracted, giving him a smile over the screen of her laptop.

Maybe it wasn't much, maybe it meant nothing.

It was just a spark, but it was enough to keep him going.

A/N: The promo of 2x06 leads to these things. I seriously hope that this is what will happen! I want my baby boy out of that cell and I want him now !

The title is from the son "Last Hope" by Paramore, and it's perfect for him.


	5. Sweet dreams are made of this

The square of an old abandoned factory is certainly not the place where you would find your boyfriend.

The building was dilapidated, and Skye wasn't surprised by the fact that Ward had just picked that place to hide. It was isolated, away from prying eyes.

She and the rest of the team had seen him go in there with his brother, but it didn't seemed like a happy family reunion.

The Ward family had nothing cheerful.

Skye knew the story. It was difficult for her to let him go, and she was almost happy when he escaped.

She had a strange feeling in the pit of the stomach from the moment when she had seen him leave.

 _ **Revenge.**_

This was the only thing screaming in his eyes. If revenge is what he wanted, Skye wouldn't have been certain the one to stop him.

But the rest of the team didn't think so.

Coulson went on, overcoming all of them.

"I'll go by myself" he said.

"No, let me come with you" Skye said "He would never hurt me"

"Me and him have an outstanding question " said Coulson.

"How long do we wait before taking action?" said May, while the rest of the team was taking place.

"I hope you wouldn't have to do it" Coulson said, coming out of the shadows where they were hiding.

Grant was there, in the middle of the room.

Senator Ward was behind him, standing. He hadn't even bothered to tie him, it looks like a normal discussion among brothers.

Except that the older one was a psychopath who had reduced their brother Thomas on a wheelchair, and the younger wasn't much better.

"Grant Ward" Coulson called, his voice echoing in the practically empty block.

"You sure needed your time" Christian said, not at all frightened by the presence of his deadly brother.

"I'm not here for you Senator" Coulson said "I'm here for him"

"It seems a bit 'late to take an interest in me, Director" said Grant.

Something in his voice was completely different. Skye couldn't hardly recognize him.

He had is old strength, he didn't looked like the frightened child she had seen in that cell anymore.

"What do you mean Grant?" Asked Coulson "I'm here to help you"

"It's late, sir" Grant said with a bitter laugh, "You had six months for help me"

Coulson let him talk, despite the Asgardian anger had returned to visit Grant and he seemed unstoppable.

"Explain to me" he said "I'm here to listen"

"Listen to me?" Grant said, looking incredulous "You didn't lissen to me for all of those months and now you want to do it. You were the man of the second chances, but apparently you gave it to everyone except me "

"I'm sorry for what I did Grant" Coulson said, "I just want to know what are you doing"

"A Comparison" Grant said, "I just want a confrontation"

"With me?" Asked Coulson.

"With both" said Grant.

Skye was holding herself back with her whole being. Every fiber of her body was cut in half. A small part of her wanted to run into Grant's arms and never let him go, but the other part just wanted to take away the confidence with which Senator Ward was watching his brother.

She didn't believe a single word of what Coulson had told her. Grant had told a completely different story, a story in which Christian was the big bad wolf, and she believed it.

An Asgardian scepter was able to show you your worst memory, and he had seen this.

"What did you tell him?" Grant said to his brother "What the heck of a lie you said this time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Grant" Christian said, still looking at him defiantly.

"I don't believe you" Grant said, "I know you too well"

"He told me about the incident of the well Grant" Coulson said, "He told me that you made up everything and the reality was that you was the one who have abused your brother Thomas"

"You never change, do you?" Grant said his brother "Blaming me is your specialty"

"I only said what I saw Grant" Christian said.

"What is he talking about?" Skye said "Now I go in there and lie him down with a fist"

"Stay where you are" May said, "We don't want other people involved"

"I'm already involved" said Skye.

"Do you really believe in what he said?" Asked Grant.

"By now I don't know who to believe Grant" Coulson said.

"You know what?" Grant said, "I'm tired. To fight, to not be believed, to escape. I'm tired of being a fugitive, I'm tired of the fact that for any effort I make, Christian will always win over me. I'm tired of everything "

"It's not my fault you're a worthless loser little brother" Christian said "I was always the winner"

"No, you have always been dad's favorite because you were the first-born" Grant said "I was the middle child, the one that nobody cares. Tommy has always been too weak to defend himselves. I'm just glad that Rosie was sent to boarding school before she could enjoy all this "

"You're just a pathetic coward" Christian said crossing his arms over his chest, "Don't you see where we are now? I am a senator and you a fugitive. Stop blaming me for any shit you've ever done and become a man! Face your responsibilities. "

Grant looked down to the ground without reply.

"Grant, don't listen to him" Skye yelled out from the shadows.

"Skye I told you to stay with the others" said Coulson.

"I can take care of myself" said Skye "And then Grant would never hurt me, isn't it?" she added, smiling slightly.

"I would never do it" said Grant.

"Listen, my dear Senator" said Skye, approaching Christian "I don't care what you are, or if you have legal powers. You have ruined Grant's life, and I don't accept it. Not only you did that for your entire childhood, but you continues to do so even now. Don't you realize how lucky you are to have scared him when he was a kid. Now he is the most lethal soldier I know,he could kill you in less than two minutes, and we would let him do it, rooting for him "

"Why this girl is threatening me?" Asked Christian, "Listen, little flower, I don't care who you are or if you fuck with my brother. I treat my brother as I please "

"Say sorry to her" Grant said, without even looking.

"Absolutely not" said Christian.

"I told you to apologize" roared Grant.

"Or else what you would do?" Christian asked, "You haven't been able to save our brother and for sure you will not be able to protect her"

"Who you believe now, A.C.?" Asked Skye.

"Grant" Coulson said "I have to admit, Senator, and as a politician you are not too bad. You had managed to deceive me for good "

"We have found some one even more dushbag than Grant" said Skye.

Grant looked at them without saying a word.

"And now?" Asked Christian "I am a senator, I'm untouchable. You are a terrorist organization and of course you can't arrest me for a crime I have committed more than 20 years ago "

"No" said Coulson "But if you brother wants his revenge, my team and I certainly will not be the ones to stop him"

"I think I'd help him" Skye said with a grin.

"And now?" Grant asked "What will you do with me?"

"You know Grant" Coulson said, "As Fury give me the direction of the SHIELD, I had promised myself that my SHIELD would be free from all forms of torture, but you were the first with whom I haven't kept my promise. You said i'm the man of the second chances, well, Do you want to earn yours? "

"More than anything else" said Grant.

"Well. Senator Ward, the prisoner Ward is back under our custody. And you'd better not talk about this meeting, or I think the president would be very pleased to receive news of your taking bribes, "said Coulson.

"Bribes? Just a full-blown political "said Skye.

"This means that I have to go back to my cell?" Asked Grant.

"Who said anything about a cell?" Said Coulson.

The team never saw Senator Ward again, except on television. Of course, Grant would be perfect for a career in politics, but had his second chance and certainly didn't want to waste it.

A/N: Fic came from my physical need to see a comparison between Coulson and Ward. "You'll never see Skye agina" Coulson, I think you should know more about your much beloved "daughter"

I don't know if it was understood that i hate Christian Ward with every fiber of my being and I can not wait to see him unmasked for the shit that he really is.

I think I will rejoice when that happens  
the song is of course "Sweet Dreams" by Eurythmics


	6. Find myself in the fire burned hills

_**There was truth.**_

 _ **There was Consequence against you**_

 _ **A weak defense, then there's me;**_

 _ **I'm seventeen and looking for a fight.**_

I would never expected it to be so easy. I never expected to get a confession from a man like him.

Christian Ward, the gold man, the Massachusetts senator.

Who am I to treat him like that? His brother Grant.

I've always been the forgotten child, the one that no one cared about. I received beatings, insults and nothing more.

I will not get every excuse that comes out of your mouth Christian. Yes, our mother was awful with both. The only one who seemed to escape was Thomas, but I've never taken it on him for that.

He always had the uncanny ability to be loved by anyone. He is funny, he is the smart one.

Sometimes I wonder whether he is really our brother. Sometimes I wonder if Grace is too.

I haven't seen her in years, just like Thomas.

But neither of us has ever mad at Thomas for his privileges. You Christian, you're different.

You believe that everything you have is because you're a fucking senator.

"I wanted her to felt our pain, but I hadn't the courage to do it. I'm sorry Grant, I'm sorry "

 _ **All my life**_

 _ **I was never there;**_

 _ **Just a ghost**_

 _ **Running Scared.**_

 _ **Here, our dreams are not made - they're won.**_

 _ **Lost in the City of Angels;**_

 _ **Down in the Comfort of Strangers, The ...**_

 _ **Found myself in the fire burned hills,**_

 _ **In the land of a billion lights**_.

You can't gamble away that card with me, Christian . I am no longer that scared kid you use to knew. No longer your easy prey, your puppet.

Mother also has been tremendous with both, but nothing will make me forget how dad looked at you. You were the first-born, his golden boy. You'd be thou his successor, Tommy and I haven't even had a chance. Grace was a woman, according to our father she would have been the perfect wife to some son of some politician with whom he wanted to forge an alliance.

Once a colleague of mine told me that we were like the Kennedys. I always thought of us as an absurd royal family.

Dad always thought of us as a real royal family. He was the king and you was the heir to the throne.

So I don't enchantments when you act like that. You've never suffered what I have suffered.

I have always been invisible to everyone, but I was the perfect scapegoat when they needed someone to blame.

Only weak and insignificant excuses. Meanwhile, I also get your punishment.

Dad said he wanted for me a military career. He saw in me the future General Ward.

I wonder how he must have reacted when he knew I'm traitor . Surely he called you, making compliments about how you want to lock up and execute your own brother.

"Grant stop, I'm your brother"

As if that's ever had a minimum of importance to you.

 _ **Bought my fairies**_

 _ **Straight from hell.**_

 _ **Second sight**_

 _ **Has paid off well for a mother, a brother and me.**_

The flames rise up high in front of me. They seem to erase everything, even the slightest sign of life, no recollection.

You didn't even scream when flames had wroped you. Mom looked at me in tears while dad had his usual reproach look.

Here I'm done.

Even the last show of my past have been erased. Will i will ever pay for this crime? The answer is no. I made it sound like it was all your fault.

For once I was the one who blamed you for anything.

Now I want to find Thomas and Grace, let them hear what you said. I want to be the one to give them the news.

We are free, even the last chains have been broken. But now I have something else to do.

There is a beautiful woman, the love of my life, that is waiting for me. She hate me, but I've made a promise and now I have to maintain it.

A/N: And here one of my usual inner monologues offered by Mr. Grant Ward. Of course, and I know it sounds strange to say it, but I'm glad the Senator is death. Now I'd like to see the rest of the Ward brothers, I hope they are a bit 'nicer than the older brother. Maybe, they are in love with Grant. The song is "City of Angels" by 30 Seconds to Mars. Yes, I am a echelon!


End file.
